russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC FOR APO TANGHALI NA!
Reposted from buzzstation of The Daily Tribune, April 1, 2014 "Hindi na uso ang primetime; ang uso na ngayon anytime." In another effort to make itself the two other more established TV networks, the phenomenal TV station IBC-13's new network thrust is getting into their soap opera genre and the only "feel-good" shows to viewers, but no happy at all. The Kapinoy network has been re-branding the "Superstar Network" recently airing the traditional fare of telenovelas offered by ABS-CBN and GMA-7, said IBC head of sales and marketing department Tessie Taylor that IBC-13 been revitalize and revive the glorious TV network is still a very strong number 3. Boots Anson-Roa of IBC top honcho declared the evolutionary wall-to-wall programming strategy at the last Ad Congress that cost millions. "We'll give our daytime programming the same importance we've been giving our prime time while offering more teleseryes than channels 2 and 7." The network is still sequestered, and Boots admitted that it's still up for privatization. Boots also revealed that the network's franchise was granted by Congress, and the network had operated for more than 30 years. Now, the government-sequestered network becomes the third giant network which is expected to generate revenues from commercial placements. IBC-13 still goes for a younger set of adult viewers, slightly skewing male because of sports and Pinoy action movies and adult masa audiences because of our own dramas, game shows and reality shows compared to ABS-CBN and GMA's pre-dominantly female adult masa audiences. This summer, perhaps the biggest action that IBC-13 has adapted toward this programming strategy is its introduction of the Monday-to-Saturday noontime show APO Tanghali Na!, the fifth time of the network is introducing a third noontime show, at 12 high noon on Monday to Saturday to beef up its dawn to midnight programming cycle. And it is doing this in the feel-good, that is, by taking a frontal attack of timeslot about leader It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga! did well. IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi set its USP (unique selling proposition). "Concept-wise, we're the feel-good mix of musical variety show, game show and comedy. APO Tanghali Na! will offer the music for APO Hiking Society and fun and game segments." Hosted by the OPM legends Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Buboy Garovillo, better known the comeback of APO Hiking Society to the noon timeslot made a bang to the Philippine Television. The show is also co-hosted by the leading lady Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Rica Peralejo who is the comeback of show business, Antoniette Taus, Alfred Vargas and Bela Padilla. Only "feel-good" shows for IBC-13 Traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television remains to No. 3, behind the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7, according the data from Kantar Media. IBC-13 recently field its all-day long and feel-good habit programs and shows for this hot summer 2014. IBC-13 continues to give viewers more “feel-good” dramas into the usual programs are challenging some really good programs from other networks. In 1977 to 1988, it was among the top-raters in the local TV industry, battling with GMA-7 and RPN-9. Its popularly started the network was involved the sequestration process as the government found that the station was owned by several of alleged Marcos cronies. Since the time of former President Cory Aquino, IBC-13 has been operating as a government own corporation following the sequestration. Remember those were the hit shows that marked the take back memories of '70s, '80s and '90s we're wanted to reintroduce to Filipino televiewers for IBC-13. From the number 1 network IBC-13 the since 70's and 80's watching the old home of artists and top-rated shows: Tarzan, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Sic O'Clock News, Goin' Bananas, Public Forum, Morning Brew, Export Made in the Philippines, Balita sa IBC, Seiko TV Presents, Sitak ni Jack, Hapi House, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Maricel Live!, Barrio Balimbing, Eh Kasi Babae!, Loveliness, Ora Engkantada, See-True, Ula Ang Batang Gubat, Pinoy Thriller, Computer Man, among others. While showing the full-length Tagalog films: PPP: Piling-Piling Pelikula, IBCinema and Tagalog Box Office Hits. Now, IBC-13 is the height of the network war behind the leaders ABS-CBN and GMA-7, and is strengthening to its roster of Philippine TV viewers, are NBA, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar were recapture the glory days of Channel 13. Laurenti Dyogi, head of IBC Entertainment TV,said IBC-13 will sustain its powerhouse programming made that offer a strong programs in sports and heavy dramas and light entertainment, notably more drama series. It has adapted the slogan Pinoy Ang Dating!, that there has 25% increase in network income in 2013. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, a daily morning program hosted by veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Vincent Santos, Cathy Eigenmann, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jodi Sta. Maria and Dr. Edin Bien opens. APO Tanghali Na! beefs up its afternoon programming compatible with competitors with My Little Janella and Frijolito, the afternoon drama series with Abby Bautista and Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., which air back-to-back. Thought they go head on and pit their news program, Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go anchoring the station's longest-running and top-rating primetime hour-long news program Express Balita (6:30 p.m.) where the longest timeslot occupied by the rival news programs ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol and GMA 7′s 24 Oras. It has a solid anti-channel surfings show kicked-off with the children's fantaserye Carita de Angel based on the 2000 hit Mexican telenovela and starring Mutya Orquia at 5:45 p.m. Immediately after Express Balita with the fantaserye Janella in Wonderland with Janella Salvador at 7:45 p.m., Crazy Little Thing Called Love featuring Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes at 8:30 p.m. and Your Heart, My Love with Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo at 9:15 p.m. This is followed by Sic O'Clock News Naman at 9:45 p.m., TreseBella block with The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya at 10:15 p.m. back-to-back with My Love Patzzi at 11 p.m. and News Team 13 at 11:30 p.m. Saturday programming is the longest-running game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Drew Arellano from 6 p.m., Maya Loves Sir Chief at 7 p.m., Sandy's Romance at 7:45 p.m., DMZ-TV at 8:30 p.m., Whattaboys at 9:30 p.m. and Happy TODAS at 11 p.m. to 12 midnight. Sunday programming is Hey it's Fans Day! at 12:15 p.m.; Friends 4Ever featuring Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga as directed by Laurenti Dyogi and Mark A. Reyes at 3 p.m.; CelebrityDATCom from 4 p.m. to 5 p.m. before PBA games; the game show The Million Second Quiz with Robi Domingo at 7 to 7:45 p.m.; the longest-running singing reality show Born to be a Superstar with Anja Aguilar at 7:45 p.m.; Dingdong n' Lani every Sunday at 9 p.m.; and Sunday Sinemaks at 10:45 p.m., featuring the action star Bong Revilla for Tagalog action films. Other new shows are Travel and Trade and K-Pop Star Hunt (Saturdays at 7 p.m.). And IBC-13 is home to the PBA and NBA games, clearly on target with its heavy advertising load and no channel-surfing success in the case of this writer! Under Canoy and Boots, IBC-13 will also gains in viewership, it reached the number 3 position among TV networks at the same point. It also gradually paying its debts, and tempering the unrest among its labor sector. It has revamped and revived its new shows along the lines of those of Channels 2 and 7.